Last Day
by ILoveFanfiction-AnimeAdik
Summary: Genre: Humor, Hurt/Comfort and Tragedy. checkout what will happen when Haibara told Conan that they will die within a month.. READ and REVIEW. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

_**Genre: Humor and Hurt/Comfort**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I dont OWN Detective Conan. BUT the happening in this story belongs to me!**_

_**NOTE: don't FLAME me! The characters is OOC… **_

… _**-silence**_

' ' –_**thoughts**_

" " –_**dialogue**_

"**LAST DAY"**

_Its been 5 years when I shrunken into this child body. I sighed 'Bad day' I think. I hate this day because my classes is boring as ever, im tired wearing this fake mask. Haibara did not went to school today that's why I was stuck with the Detective Boys. I wonder what is Haibara doing, I told her not to overwork herself from working with the antidote, I wonder why I said that , but I think I feel sorry for her. Ran is trying to move on with her life because I told her that im not the one destined for her and I don't want to cause any more pain on her . I told her by phone, but me as Conan Edogawa is making her move on, like Ive been saying that there are lot of handsome guys out there and she must not cling with the past. I guess it work in some way but its not. I really do love her, I don't want to see her in pain anymore so I guess my decision is much better than making her wait too long. I also stopped using Kogoro Mouri to solve a case, he can solve it anyway, I just needed to let him see the evidence. I also stopped meeting Heiji, I told him that im busy about the Black Organization and i need to help Haibara with the antidote. I stopped going to the Kid Heist because I don't want to see my look alike he makes me remember my broken dream and broken love._

_Physical pain is no use to me, I can get rid of it by a painkiller .But the emotional pain in feeling it is just too much that i cant get rid of it. Im ashamed of myself people think of me as the Detective of the East but I cant even solve my own problem._

**6pm its Dark outside**

Kogoro mouri is out for a case, usually I forced him or i sneak out to where is the case but its totally different now. He can solve it anyway so he dont need my help. Ran nee-chan is out on a blind date,set-up by Sonoko. Somehow im happy that Sonoko is helping Ran to move on. Well im alone in here I know that the food is in the fridge but im not hungry at all.

I sitted on the couch then starts to read Sherlock Holmes.I put down the the book on the couch surface then I walk out of the agency. When I opened the door but to my surprise I saw Haibara standing infront of me her face shows dismay.

'I wonder what happened'

I let her come in the agency, we sit down the couch then I asked wearing a smile "why are you here Haibara?" she responded, not looking at me. "Shinichi Kudo is dead" she said in cold tone and emotionless as ever, that's our Ice Queen.

"I see" that's the only word I can say then I remained silence after that. I never asked her why or how but I guess Haibara know something is up.

I said in childish tone "its okay, haibara" then I smiled

"its not okay!" suddenly I became numb, she raised her voice, she is angry, upset or something. That I cant explain.. "do you think its okay, kudo-kun!?" she stand up then faces me.

"I know its not but I need to try..atleast" I said in low but serious tone.

"we will die, kudo-kun1 not by the hands of the organization but by the fate, do you get what I mean?!"

"if we will die then so be it.." I said in serious tone, as I tried to smile.

Then I continued "I've already corrected her life, their life. So it will be okay, im already contented"

"kudo-kun, shut it up! You big idiot think first before you speak. Do you think Ran can totally move on? No she cant, she never cant unless you are by her side as Conan Edogawa , but you are going to die, in just a month we will die, do you know why its because its one of the side effect of the antidote, our body became immune to the virus and it slowly killing our immune system we never noticed that effect. If you die kudo-kun, she will be a piece of crap!" she finished her explanation with a slap by her right hand to his left cheeks.

I snapped out to the reality. I will die in just a month and also Haibara. I guess I can tell everybody that I will die and if I tell them they will act so damn overprotected about our condition and I don't want that. Its better to keep silent

I looked at her, then I suddenly hug her, then I burst out crying.

I don't know why but I wanted to cry like a child… I will die within a month and I cant even totally correct my mistakes…

**After 25 days**

I live normally like I did when I became Conan Edogawa , I still act childishly and even more as the days pass by. Haibara is still trying to find a cure but I told her not to because we both know there is no cure that's on the 23rd day.

Its useless after all. I act distance when Heiji comes at the Agency, I even excuse myself that there are some homeworks and activities with the detective Boys that I must do and sometimes well they do buy it. I excuse that I need to help Haibara with the antidote.

Now I went to Haibara's place and I find out she has a fever and its getting the 3rd day since she has a fever… maybe because she overwork herself so I guess its still my fault.

Hakase is taking care of Haibara for now, and he never know about our current situation, sometimes the Detective Boys visit her to give notes about our lecture, saying many stuffs about the cases we solve when she is not around and they are hoping for Haibara to be feeling well, they don't know it's the opposite..

This past 25 days I cant see that Ran is crying or sad about me, so I guess she totally move on with her life, im happy for her, it make my heart in relief.. I also want her to see in a weeding dress and being married, though I guess it wont happen because I only have 5 days left. I have heard from Sonoko that Ran is dating with someone but still Ran didn't answer the confession of that someone, and Sonoko said Ran told that someone that they are still too young for that.

**28****th**** day**

I look at Haibara, im in Hakase's place, I want to take good care for her. She cant move much, Hakase wanted to take Haibara to the Hospital but I don't want to when he asked for a reason I lied and said "she will be fine, for sure she will be feeling well after 2 days"

Again Hakase trusted what I said. Before I went in here, I told Kogoro Mouri that he is great more thatn the Detective of the East and West, as usual after hearing that he laughed maniacly and for the first time ever in my dear life he respond "Thank you"

After telling Kogoro of that told Ran that I will be not going home because I will take good care of Haibara and she agreed.

Yesterday I phoned Heiji and told him that I am really sorry for not talking to him because im really busy of planning how to take down the organization and I even told him to say hi to kazuha for me.

I also bumped with the Kaito Kuruba early in the morning today, he asked me why im not going to kid's heist he also told me that the heist is boring because im not there, I lied at him and said I was busy with school work and helping with Ojiichan im sure he is not satisfied with my answer that's why I told him "I will be going to kid's heist next time. Im still not sure if he believed me.

**AFTERNOON**

Hakase is out on a convention with the Detective Boys. I even forced Hakase to go to the convention to have some fun with the Detective Boys even without me and Haibara. I insisted that I will be taking good care of Haibara while he is gone. He trusted me.

This past 5 days I called my parents and told them that I was still busy getting information about BO. They warned me to take care of myself and not to be in much trouble.

I also noticed that I don't care about the organization now. I don't pay them much attention now..

**EVENING**

I wish Haibara will wake up now, I want to talk to her about everything before we die but I guess Fate don't want it to happen.

**30****th**** day**

Morning. Haibara is feeling better now, we don't know the reason but we don't care. Its not time for that. Im a little bit feverish but I am able to hide it.

Ran is in her school by now. Kogoro Mouri is drank and watching again… geez.. he never change.

I left a note on my room Ran will find it the time she inspect my room when im gone missing. I will not go to school this time but I will go somewhere first. I went Hakase's place and I saw him sitting on the couch. Haibara is in her uniform. I told Hakase that Haibara and I will went to school to surprise the Detective Boys because Haibara is fine now.

Hakase agreed though he want to call the Detective Boys to come here.

**In school**

We entered the classroom then the Detective Boys stood there in happiness. After that the class went on. After our classes that is afternoon we went on our playground. We played and played until the sky is already dark. When it is already 6:30pm me and Haibara sneak-out away from them. We have a plan. No one can stop us from doing this.

We walked around the park, around the district.

After a while ago we bumped with Sonoko and Ran. Haibara and I greeted them. I said in most childish tone "Ran nee-chan, Haibara and I will be out for a while but I will go home later." Ran smiled at me and said "sure, Conan-kun" then I responded "I love you Ran nee-chan as my big sister."

After that they lost sight of us because we blend with the crowd. I left her confused.

**Somewhere in river side watching the sunset**

I get my phone then I phoned Heiji, he answered my phone call then I told him "You are the rival if Shinichi Kudo, don't forget that. Be happy with Kazuha." Then I hung up my phone before I will hear him response.

Haibara get her phone also then called Hakase then she told him "Hakase you are a father to me. You are always precious to me." She then hung up the phone.

We look at each other. I smiled at her. She smiled at me. She isn't the ice queen everyone knows.

"I like you Haibara. You are my bestfriend no matter what happen" she respond "the same with me kudo-kun"

After that conversation we texted the Detective Boys "be a detective when you all grow up, all of you has a potential" after sending that we turned off our phones.

Its already so dark here. My temperature is getting high. We know its going to be our end. But we aren't sad we are still happy. But deep within me im so sad…

I hold her hands tight. She hold my hands back. I shed few tears. She started to cry.. we cried frantically like a lost child.. it just hurt..it hurt a lot.. what will happen to everyone after we die.. Im sure they will be okay but there is a part of me that is not sure. I know this is what Haibara felt too…


	2. chapter 2

"good night?" I managed to tell her..

I stop from crying, I better be strong even for this last day..

I heard her stopped crying then she responded "good night kudo-kun" i laid down my body on the grass, I felt her do the same. I closed my eyes because my eyes hurt. I can even feel my environment became cold.. my chest hurt a little but I can manage

After few seconds I gasped for air.. I cant relax… my heartbeat is getting fast. I just hope that my immune system just shut down so that I will not feel any pain and so she is too…

Wait.. 'Haibara?...' "haibara?" I said in broken voice.

I opened my eyes, then I saw her on my side resting. She holds my hand tight then I decided that…

"Haibara?..." I said in calming voice..

"what is it kudo-kun?" she responded

Then I hold her hands tight "so its really the end for us huh?" then I laughs a little at the end

"im sorry kudo-kun…" she said in low voice

"its not your fault.. so don't blame yourself"

'I don't hate her for doing that drug.. but I hope she believe me, she is sometimes an idiot like me'

"well I never regret that I met you, even if it caused your happy life to spiral out of control because of my drug"

"you didn't intend to do that, you were forced back then. And its no time to argue"

I leaned down my head against her right shoulder she holds my hand tight "don't mistake this kudo-kun. Im just doing this for you to feel uncomfortable. That's all" she said coldly as ever.

"thank you once again" I smiled

"…"

Silence…

I never heard her response... 'Haibara'

"haibara?"

Again I never heard her response…then I felt an odd feelings..

She is out cold..

"haibara?..." my eyes became teary.. "haibara…haibara…" then it fall.. my tears fell down my cheeks…I wrapped my arms around her back "haibara…" but I saw her face.. she is smiling. "haibara." I wiped my face then smile "thank you Haibara"

Then my vision starts to become black…

'good bye.. everyone…'

Then my vision totally became black, my eyes slowly shutting down…

'..im ..s..sorry..'

**SOMEONE'S POV**

Ran is worried about Conan, since Conan act strange this afternoon… she even get worried when she didn't found Conan in the Agency.

She went to Hakase's place, maybe Conan is in there playing with his friends. When she arrived she only saw Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko with the exemption of Hakase.

"Ran-kun what are you doing here?" Hakase said happily

The Detective Boys are playing and not paying any attention to their conversation

"im worried.. Conan is not yet back.. he said he will be home later when I saw him earlier.."

"ah.. maybe he is out, im sure he will be back so don't worry"

"I hope so.. but he act so strange earlier.. and.. he was with Ai-chan."

"what?!" Hakase said a little bit higher

"hakase, what is really happening?... they might be in some trouble" Ran looks down her knees

"im not worried about Conan-kun…im more worried about Ai-kun.. you know what happened to her right?"

"yes, why?..." Ran asked

"she is still sick, when she went to school with Conan early this morning an-.."

**RING… RING…**

Hakase's phone rings.

"excuse me first Ran-kun"

"its okay.. it might be important"

Hakase walks away from Ran, then headed to the kitchen.

"h-" Hakase was interrupted when he heard the voice of the caller

"Hakase you are a father to me. You are always precious to me."

"Ai-kun.."

Hakase didn't notice Haibara ended the call..

"Ai-kun.." he took a deep breath,he notice that the phone call already ended..he sighed again then he walks going to the Detective Boys

"Hakase?..." Ayumi asked cheerfully

"ah.. ayumi-kun." He tried to smile.

"hakase whats wrong?" Ayumi asked worriedly

"ahh.. its nothing Ayumi-kun."

"Hakase is worried about Conan and Haibara" Mitsuhiko interrupted

"ehh?.. you were eavesdropping to their conversation! That's bad!." Ayumi faces Mitsuhiko

"im not eavesdropping Ayumi-chan" Mitsuhiko flustered

Hakase didn't respond.. he remained silence..

"why didn't you tell me,?i should have join you" Genta showed a dismayed look

"hakase..hakase.. is it true?" Ayumi said more worriedly

"ah.. maybe, do you know where is Conan-kun and Ai-kun?" Hakase look at the three

"i don't know.." Ayumi look at Mitsuhiko and then at Genta with a worried look

"we the Detective Boys will find them!" Genta demanded

Hakase shook his head "no..no not now…maybe Conan-kun and Ai-kun is on their way here" then he look at Ran's direction. Ran is walking near them.. "maybe youre right Hakase" then she smiled.

"ill be going now"

**At the Agency**

When Ran arrived she saw her father drunk again and mooning about Yoko. She sighed. 'where are you Conan-kun?' then she headed to Conan's room. And again.. no sign of him.

Then she saw a white paper In the desk. She walks over it then look at the folded paper . 'Did he done this on purpose?.. no way?...'

She slowly open the folded paper. It says,

_Dear Ran nee-chan,_

_Im sorry… im really sorry for not telling you.. I hope you forgive me._

_Ran, I love you as Shinichi Kudo and Conan Edogawa, I always love you even if im in this body of a shrunken child. Im happy that im able to stay by your side even for not being Shinichi. But I will be more happy to see you happy with another man. Even if our situation is not like in Fairytales, seeing you being married is one of my wishes but im sure it really wont happen. Because my life will end._

_Again in sorry for lying to you. Please don't cry. I hope you to have a happy life.._

_Ran.. I really wanted to spent time with you but fate don't want me too.. thank you for everything._

_I love you._

_-shinichi- _

"shinichi youre a big idiot..." then she start to cry.. "I don't hate you Shinichi.. you should have tell me in the first place.." then she wiped her tears "youre gonna receive a punch from me."

Ran went back to hakase's place.

"hakase.. do you know it in the first place?" ran said in an angry tone.

"what do you mean? Ran-kun?..." Hakase starts to sweatdropped.

Ran punch the wall on her right side.

"stop joking around! You know what I mean!" Ran yelled then she continued "all this time Conan-kun.. Conan-kun…is Shinichi…and im sure you know it too!.. along with his parents..w..why?...why..why didn't you tell me…" her voice became lower when she reach on the last word then she kneeled down, she looks on the floor… Hakase bent down then stroke Ran's back "Ran-kun im sorry… I cant explain… I don't know how to start..you better ask him personally.."

While the Detective Boys is watching at them with a shock face..

"did I heard right?" genta said in low voice

"I never know that Conan is Shinichi nii-san all the time.." Ayumi said in broken voice

"is it why Conan is intelligent because he isn't a kid after all?..." Mitsuhiko said in a questioning face

Then Ayumi slowly walks near to Hakase and Ran

"Ran nee-chan..where is Conan-kun?...and Ai-chan?" Ayumi said in serious tone with a sad look

Ran looks to where the voice came from "Ayumi-chan.." she take a deep breath "we will find them, especially conan. He have lot of explaining to do" Ran smiled after she said the last word.

"we need help. They might be in danger" Hakase turn to look at Ran and the Detective Boys

"wait.." Ran said pleadingly. Hakase looks at her again "he left me a letter.."

"so he told you that by letter?..thats ridiculous" Hakase hissed

"there is something on the letter..he written _I want to spend time with you but fate wont let me_..its some kind of good bye letter.." Ran look sad again

"maybe Co-Shinichi nii-san wanted to tell that he is in danger.." Mitsuhiko said in a serious tone

"its no time to think we need to hurry and get help."

Mitsuhiko wondered 'what time is it already?' then he slid down his right hand to his small pocket on his short. He opened his phone then it written _1 message received._

'who texted?' then he opened the message it came from Conan 'Conan!' he alarmed. "Co-Shinichi nii-san sent me a message" everybody look at him with a surprised look

"read it!" Genta snorted

"be a detective when you all grow up. All of you has a potential" Mitsuhiko said

"what?..."

"lets hurry!" Hakase sweatdropped

Ran called Meguri-keibu and said that Conan and Haibara are missing. Of course the Tokyo Metropolitan Police District alarmed themselves for a possibilities that the two were kidnapped.

All of them search for Conan and Haibara

Hours pass by and Ran became more worried…any time she will break down for sure.. the Detective Boys also helped searching them even if hakase told them to rest. They insisted to help. Sato know how intelligent Conan is that's why they are doing there best to find them. Takagi is fighting his dizziness. He wont sleep just to find Conan and Haibara.

Then Meguri-keibu's phone ring. It came from another officer. And said that they already find them. Kogoro arrived even if he still have Hung over. Then they all headed to the that place.

**4am**

"Shinichi?..." Ran said in Broken voice… in front of her is Conan and Haibara laying down lifeless in the grass…

"conan!" Ayumi yelled then the Detective Boys motioned to touch them but before they managed to. Meguri-keibu yelled at them "don't touch them!"

"Conan…Conan…" the Detective Boys stood there I shock and they start to cry…

"what happened?... Shinichi! Stop this!..." Ran yelled, as she kneeled down the grass, put her palms against her face as her father stroke her back to soothe her but instead it made her cry..

"shinichi..shinichi…" Ran cried even more


	3. Chapter 3

4:12 am

"what?" Heiji said in a shock voice.

Heiji is talking in the phone. He is talking with Hakase since he called a while ago to check if they already found the two missing.

"sorry but I need to call his parents.." Hakase said in low and broken voice then he continued "i dont know how should I tell them...i should go now.." Hakase hang up the phone.

Heiji stood there in shock, mouth is wide open along with his eyes. He slid his phone into his pant's pocket. Its early to go out but he need to. He ran because of anger.. he run with no specific place to go.. he run to where his foot will lead him to... then he paused as he looks at the front door, now he is standing in front of the gate outside of Kazuha's house. He looks straight thinking if he will ring the bell or not since its still early in the morning. After few minutes of thinking he decided to ring but before he can ring the bell. The gate burst open. And he saw Kazuha standing in there in front of him with a confused look.

"Aho, what are you doing here early in the morning?" she grabbed his right arm pulling him inside.

"..." Heiji didnt answered

"heiji?"

"..."

silence.. Heiji is silent, he is not responding.

"aho! Why are you not answering." Kazuha said in a little bit frustrated voice.

Heiji looks down not meeting her gaze. Then Kazuha tugged his arm, "aho!"

then suddenly... Heiji hug Kazuha, he wrapped his arms around Kazuha's back, he buried his head on her left shoulder.

"heiji?...whats wrong?" Kazuha said in a worried voice

Then..

"kazuha..." Heiji said in broken voice."kazuha.. ku-conan is.. conan is...dead" Heiji choked to the last word. He cried silently like a girl. While Kazuha was shocked at first then she slowly stroke her palm circling on Heiji's back to soothe him from crying..

"aho. Dont cry.. your a big boy, Conan-kun will laugh at you if he will see you like this..." her eyes became teary also..

**MEANWHILE**

"moshi moshi~" Yukiko answered her phone in a cheerful tone

"kudo-san" Hakase said in low voice.

Yukiko alerted, she noticed the change in voice of Hakase. She know somethings up but shrugged it off.

"what is it Hakase? Shin-chan is such trouble maker again?"

"no, thats not it.." Hakase sighed deeply that Yukiko was able to hear him sighs

"are you well Hakase?"

"im sorry.."

"no need to be sorry Hakase."

"Shinichi is dead"

'what?...' Yukiko thinks

"what?.." Yukiko answered in a shock voice

"he is dead. We found hi corpse along with Ai-kun.. im really sorry..."

'what?... Shin-chan is dead?...' as the phone slowly fell on the floor, she knelt down, hands shaking.

"shin-chan!.." as heavy tears fell down her cheeks

Yusaku went toward her, since he was eavesdropping with her conversation with Hakase.

He knelt down his left knees then, put his arms around his wife's back. He stroke her back as he pulls her closer, for her to lean against his chest. Yukiko gripped Yusaku's shirt as she cries, yelling shinichi's name... Yusaku as a father shed few tears, 'I must be strong even if its too painful for me, I need to be strong for my son, im sure he will be laughing his ass out to see me cry.' but he cant help it, he still shed few tears.

"we will be back to Japan as soon as possible" Yusaku said in low and shaky voice. Yukiko sniffs, still cant hold back her tears to fell down, she didnt respond but either she still continued crying.

'im a great actress arent I? Then why is it I cant hold back my tears like what I always do when Shin-chan gets in much trouble... its different now, he is dead and I cant do anything for him. I was not by his side when he needs a mother. But he really doesnt ask for help... Shin-chan.. I hope your happy now, though you didnt turn back being a high school detective but I guess you already live to your fullest. I love you Shin-chan..'

**Conan and Haibara's burial**

_**Ran's POV**_

'shinichi, youre really a big idiot. Why didnt you tell us, you were dying.. but I guess regretting is no use, its useless because its late...too late...you died and Ai-chan too. You still didnt tell us the whole truth to me.'

few tears remains in my eyes. Memories keep on flooding on my mind like my memories with Co- erm.. Shinichi.. the way Conan reacts with everything... 'why havent I notice that something is off with Conan, is it because I dont pay him much attention..i think its my fault..''

"today Hakase will tell me everything he knows or I will kick him to dead for lying to me." I murmured to myself. 'I hope I will take the pain of his lost. I hope I will remain strong. I hope you are guiding me Shinichi..., Ai-chan.. please always guide me, guide all of us.'

_**Someone's POV**_

Ran went to Hakase's place.

Hakase is sitting on the couch, infront of him is Ran looking a little bit pale.

'did she have decent sleep this past 2 days?' Hakase thinks

Ran look at hakase with a serious face, full of determination.

"tell me everything you know Hakase"

Hakase look at those eyes, those eyes thats wanting to know everything. Hakase sighed deeply.

"okay I will start but first, what do you know already? What do you want to ask?"

"Shinichi is Conan, he is working in a big case, thats what he always tell me.." Ran looks at her right.

"Shinichi was poisoned by the two men in black when both of you went to Tropical Land, then that poison that supposedly will kill him turns him into a 7 year old kid you known as Conan Edogawa" he paused and continued "he found out that this two men in black came from a huge organization that deals with all illegal transactions, that organization is called Black Organization, he also found out that when that organization found out that Shinichi Kudo is still alive they will not only kill him but also the people around him as well. Thats why he keep it as secret. Well here is Ai-kun known with her codename Sherry in the organization, her real name is Shiho Miyano. She is an ex-member of the organization and the creator of the poison. The organization forced her to comply or they will kill her sister, so she is left with no choice, but when her sister was killed by the organization, she start to refused with her project. Thats why the organization decided to finish her off. She tried to commit suicide thats what she believes at first but when she turned into a child she easily sneak out. Then its now in here. She is making temporary antidote for Shinichi..she really tried her best, she doesnt care if her body cant make it as long as she can make an antidote for Shinichi. She still feel she is the murderer of Shinichi Kudo. This past few days Ai-kun became pale, and sickly. I thought she is only stressed out but im totally wrong, I didnt notice something is wrong.." Hakse's eyes became teary.. while Ran starts to sniffs trying to hold back her tears that threatening to fall.

**After Conan and haibara's burial.**

**5 day later...**

"Ran?.." it's the only word Sonoko can say.

This past five says after Conan and Haibara's burial, she hadn't saw Ran in school, when she visit the agency Ran is locking herself in her room she wont come out no matter what she says.

Ran is deeply hurt, at first Shinichi gone missing but she still can see him sometime, or talk to him. Now its different, it's the most painful she ever felt. Shinichi died as well as Conan the person she love the most and the person she treat as her little brother died… it must be really painful..

**Go back to the present Time**

"Ran?" Sonoko said "stop blabbering around, Ran" she continued with an annoyed look.

She and Ran is in the cafe below the mouri agency. She is telling her many stories well mainly about her dream man. While Ran is just looking at her tea the whole time!

"geez.." Sonoko snorted that's when Ran look at her friend, her face is somehow looking confused of what happened

"sorry, Sonoko" Ran said in an apologetic tone and face.

"Ran, youre not taking care of yourself since that day. If you keep on doing that he will be angry at you." Then she sighs.

"I cant help it he is totally gone. But you know I eat 3x a day" Ran smiles, a forced smile not to worry her friend. "that's not what I mean, you know it right?" Sonoko's face change, she look at Ran with a full of concern look. Not the usual expression of her. Ran uses her right hand to hold the tea cup as she slowly lift it up to her lips as she sipped it while her eyes close.

"are you even listening,Ran?" Sonoko said in high pitch. Still,Ran is relax. Then she slowly put the tea back to the table as she looks at her friends again "im listening-.." then she looks at her wristwatch with a shock face. Maybe she forgot something. "I got to go" Ran slowly stand-up making the chair she is sitting moves backward. Sonoko looks at her with a curious face "where are you going Ran?" as she also stand up while looking at Ran.

"im going to visit someone" Ran sways her head toward the exit as she turns her head to Sonoko "I really must go now."

"wait-.." when Sonoko will grab Ran's wrist. Ran already run toward the exit 'she must be really in a hurry' "now what?" again, Sonoko sit back, put both of her elbow against the table, then her fingers intertwined, she then leans her chin down her intertwined hand as she sigh deeply "geez.."

**Heiji Residence**

"Kazuha?.." Heiji is talking about his memories with Conan. He stopped when he notices that Kazuha is not listening. Kazuha snapped op to the reality as she notice that heiji called her name. she faced him and asked "what is it aho?"

"aho.. you were not listening to what im saying"

Kazuha sticks her tongue out "does I really need to listen? Youre telling me about him for the hundred time by now!" she said a little bit high at the last word. as she look at him with a sharp eyes.

Heiji sweatdropped "sorry" as he look away when he said it.

"geez.." then Kazuha pinch Heiji in the ear as she dragged him to somewhere.

"ow..ow…let me go!" Heiji said somewhat in a child tone as he pouted. he tries to balance himself.

Kazuha dragged him out the house. Still dragging him by his ear. While Heiji cant do anything to let himself free to his so called punishment!. When they arrived outside. Kazuha let him go. As Heiji sit down the ground. Trying to rub away the pain on his ear then he yelled "aho! You almost cut off my ear!" still rubbing his ear. "so what?" Kazuha said in a matter-of-fact tone as she crossed her arms on her chest. "baka!" Heiji pouted. He stand up immediately. Sticks his tongue out while facing Kazuha. Making her irritated. Then Kazuha glare at him. The death glare. As Heiji sweatdropped again after seeing Kazuha with that kind of glare that he is scared the must. He start to back off then.. He runs away. While Kazuha runs after him while yelling "come back here aho! Youre dead!" as Heiji run away from Kazuha. because he knows Kazuha will use her Kendo skill against him. They looks like child from far away.

**Meanwhile in school. somewhere in Kaito's room. **(since I forgot the name just now -_-)

"bakaito!" Aoko yelled loudly. Because Kaito lift her skirt up. Theyre classmate looking at them with the same expression 'here he goes again' Kaito is pulling some prank again specially towards Saguru. He dyed Saguru's hair with pink color. That made Saguru's day start with a bad luck.

Kaito still act the same. Nothing looks different about him. Maybe because he can hide his emotion. Well we still don't know and we will never know his emotions.

Hakase is sitting on the chair. He is sipping hot chocolate. He is thinking about what he found out three days ago but he was not able to say it to anyone. He is still not prepared. Bu he will try to say it to Ran. She must know. Then the doorbell ring. He then stand up went to the door and open it. He sees Ran infront of him "come in" Ran comes in then sit on the couch infront of her is a tea. Then Hakase sit on the couch facing her. After 5 seconds of silence Ran broke the silence. "Hakase what do you wat to talk about?" Ran look at Hakase with determination. "how should I start.. uh.." he paused and take a deep breath then he continued. "I discovered that 30 days ago before Conan-kun and Ai-chan died. Ai-chan found out that there is a side effect in the poison that shrunk her and Shinichi into a child it didn't go unnoticed to them at first but when she start to take a test to make another antidote. Theyre she discovered it. She told Conan about it. But Conan.. Conan already lost his will to live. Ai tried her very best to make a cure but she didn't succeed. I thought that she is only working to make an antidote but no, she isn't…she overworked herself that's when she became sickly. While conan somewhat became a great pretender. He looks fine. He looks well. He looks happy. But no he isn't. he is so hurt inside. His dreams all shattered his love life shattered…" Hakase was not able to finish… he started to choke his words as he can hear Ran is sobbing. She is crying to her extent while saying Shinichi… Hakase walks toward her. He pat her back. "Ran im really sorry..if I have noticed that something is wrong to them I should have tell you everything sooner. If I didn't notice the letters they wrote in the basement. I will not find this all out.." as Ran is still crying..

**5 years after the incident**

All is fine. Heiji and Kazuha is married. They haven't change they still argue about many things. Kaito is still continuing his night job as Kaitou Kid. His legacy to find the Pandora is still not finished. Saguru is still pursuing to catch Kaitou Kid and put behind bars. His ability became enhance when it comes in dodging Kid's trapped. He can also trapped him in the rooftop. But Kid can still skipped from his grasp. Aoko is still the same. Nothing change she still act harsh against Kaito when he pill prank against anyone. Her father is already some kind of an old hag as what kid notes about him. That makes Nakamori to pursue capturing Kid and its still the same. He still cant catch him.

Meanwhile the Detective Boys is still close with Hakase. They still go to Camping and still solve cases as the Detective league. They haven't departed. They are still classmate until now. They talk about Conan and Haibara with a smile on their faces. Hakase is getting old but he still makes gadgets for the Detective Boys. Takagi and Sato is married since three years ago and they already have a 1 year old son. Kogoro quit being a detective. he is still a drunk old man that receives a blow from Ran when he done stupid things. Sonoko is still finding her ideal man. If she can. Ran have a boyfriend. But they still don't have plan on marrying because Ran is still not ready. FBI already got rid of the Black Organization. All the higher up who is involved with the organization is in jail or dead. FBI is done with there mission here in Japan so they will went back to America. Vermouth get pardoned when she joined the FBI 5 years ago.

This day Yukiko told Ran that they arrived and they are in Shinichi's house. In no reason Ran goes in there. When she arrived she was greeted by Yukiko. "good afternoon Ran-chan. Come in"

Ran entered the house as she sitted on the couch. She looks around she find that the house is tidy and clean. She saw Yusaku sitting on the couch infront of him while reading a newspaper. Yukiko sit next to her. "how are you?"

"im good" Ran said smiling. "everything is fine"

"me and yusaku adopted a child and you will be happy to see them"

"so they must be cute~" Ran said then she continued "can I see them?"

"sure~ just wait here." Yukiko stand up and walks upstair.

Yusaku said still his eyes glued to the newspaper "they are a girl and a boy" then he put the newspaper on the table as he followed his wife upstair.

After few minutes here they arrived. Yusaku is holding the hand of the 4 year old girl with a strawberry haired. She is smiling. While in the other hand Yukiko is holding a 4 year old boy with a raven haired and deep blue eyes that made Ran be hypnotized by only looking at them. That little boy looks annoyed when Yukiko hold him.

Ran approaches the two children as she bent down on her knees so she is the same height as the children. She smiled at them. "what are youre names?"

The little girl said with a broken voice "my..my name is Shiho..b-but..mother..is calling me.. Ai-chan…" the little girl is blushing because of embarrassment. "Ai-chan is much better on you" Ran said sweetly that made Shiho flattered. "how about you?" Ran faces the little boy.

"im Conan but mother is keep on calling me Shin-chan that makes me irritated." Conan said in a serious tone. While Yukiko is giggling "aren't they cute?~" Yukiko said then she suddenly hugged Conan. "he looks like him" then Ran nodded "yes he is.. and also Shiho..

Then Yukiko hugged Shiho as Shiho's face blushes due to the embarrassment "stop it mother.."

Then Conan asked looking at his mother "who is him?" he gives a questioning look. But yukiko doesn't pay him any attention. Yusaku sit back then continued reading the newspaper. Shiho is struggling from the hug of her mother. While Ran is looking at Conan's back. Conan then turns his head to look at Ran. Maybe she can tell him who is him. "nee, onee-chan?"

"call me Ran nee-chan,Conan-kun" Ran smiles sweetly. "y-yes..Ran nee-chan" Conan's face blushes a little. Its his first time to call someone one-chan. He is a little bit embarrassed. "what is wrong Conan-kun? Youre face is pink" Ran asked worriedly. She is happy Conan is back. her little brother is back.

"i-its nothing Ran nee-chan.." he waves his hand then he continued "who is him that mother is referring to earlier?"

'wow. He is also intelligent like him' ran thinks. "uh.. the boy youre mother id referring is, his name is Shinichi. He is youre mother son." She smiles sweetly.

"so its mean he is my big brother?" Conan said happily. "yes he is" Ran rest her right palm on his head.

"then where is Shinichi nii-san?"

After hearing this, Yukiko stopped hugging Shiho. She then stand up. "I will get some snack first" yukiko smiled at Shiho as well to Conan. Yusaku eyed his wife but returned reading the newspaper. Though the fact is. He is not reading the newspaper, he is just pretending.

Shiho walks near them. She is now next to Conan.

"uh.. he is somewhere away.. you know he is a detective." Ran said nervously, she nearly choked her words. "I want to be a detective too. Since shinichi nii-chan is in far away, he must be great. Im goine to be a great detective too!" Conan said happily while Ran and Shiho is looking at him. "are you sure?" Shiho said then she continued "blood is creepy.. I prefer staying in a laboratory than seeing bloods and dead body." Shiho said in an afraid tone.

'he is like him. Really like him. Ai-chan and Conan-kun is back..' Ran thought as she hugged Conan towards her right shoulder. she is caressing his head. She looks at Shiho. "Shiho come here" then Ran stand up. Put her hands on shiho's head as she move it leaving her hair messy. "welcome back Ai-chan"

Then she do the same to Conan. He frowned. "welcome back Conan-kun. Don't leave your one-chan again okay?" she smiled. As a tear forms on the corner of her eyes. She wont let it fall.

Yukiko is secretly looking at them from the kitchen. She is holding cookies. She is smiling to herself. Then she start to walk towards them. "cookies!~" she said sweetly. Then she put the tray on the table. Conan and Shiho look at her and said in unison "thank you mother"

**Conan's POV**

'huh? Ran nee-chan is confusing. Why did she says welcome back? instead of welcome home?i guess I will start to investigate about Shinichi nii-san first. Maybe it has something to do with him. Well now. I will enjoy eating this cookies.'

**Shiho's POV**

'im happy in here. I always like to be here. And who is Shinichi nii-san anyway.. I guess I should ask mother. But for now. I will enjoy eating this cookies~'

**Someone's POV**

Conan and Shiho start to eat the cookies happily while Ran is also eating while smiling. She is happy that her little brother is back. but somehow she is curious. 'is it a coincident that Conan and Shiho looks like them? Or is it the Destiny? Well I hope this wont end early'

Yukiko and yusaku is looking at Conan and Shiho. They are smiling because even if they lost their only son. Conan and Shiho came to their life.

_**The end!**_

**A/N: so how was it?.. sorry for the late update. You know school is in the way. But here is it. Read and Review. and tell me if I have some mistake again. Because I haven't re-edit this chapter. Thank you all to those who are reading my stories. Actually I have lot of stories. But I don't have time to type them since im a slowpoke in typing in the computer.**


End file.
